


Dotyk anioła

by Nigaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 4x01, Gen, Lazarus Rising
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1296112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/pseuds/Nigaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester został uratowany.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dotyk anioła

Tyle bólu. Nie był pewny, czy pamięta jeszcze jakiekolwiek inne uczucie. Był tu już tak długo, że nie potrafił powiedzieć, ile dokładnie. Wiedział tylko, że każdy dzień był przepełniony agonią. Nie tylko odczuwał ból, ale i sprowadzał go na innych ludzi. Dzień w dzień torturował tych, których na ziemi by ratował. Wbijał w nich różne ostre narzędzia, krew była wszędzie. Płakał nad każdą ze swoich ofiar, ale jednocześnie się uśmiechał. Cieszyły go ich ból i cierpienie. Nie ważne jak bardzo nie chciał tego robić, zawsze podnosił nóż nad kolejnym człowiekiem. Gdyby był odrobinę silniejszy, nigdy by tego nie zrobił. Był jednak za słaby. Zawsze był i zawsze będzie, jego ojciec od początku miał rację. Gdyby nie był słaby, w ogóle by tu nie trafił.   
Dzisiaj przyprowadzono mu kolejną osobę. Zastanawiał się, co takiego popełniła. Czy zaprzedała duszę jak on? Czy zamordowała kogoś? Nie ważne co zrobiła, krzyczała tak jak wszystkie poprzednie ofiary, gdy ciął je na kawałki. Błagała go, by przestał, ale nikt nie mógł go powstrzymać. Bawił się zbyt świetnie.  
Z dalszych zakątków piekła także dochodziły krzyki. Nie widział innych torturowanych, ale zawsze ich słyszał, nigdy nie przestawali. Po jakimś czasie był w stanie rozpoznać krzyk każdego torturowanego. Zdziwił się ogromnie, gdy dołączył do tego nowy krzyk. Nie brzmiał jak poprzednie. Mimo tego, co tu się działo, nikt z torturowanych tu nie ginął, a to był właśnie wrzask wydobywający się z gardła osoby, która umierała.   
Wciąż słyszał szlochy wszystkich torturowanych, więc to nie mógł być któryś z nich. Po chwili do krzyku dołączył kolejny, a potem jeszcze jeden. Demony. Ktoś wyrzynał demony. Bał się, że jego spotka to samo. Czekał na wroga, który miał się wyłonić z ciemności, ale ten nie tylko się z niej wyłonił, ale także ją rozproszył. W oddali pojawiło się jasne światło. Krzyki umierających demonów nie milkły, gdy zbliżało się powoli, robiąc się przy tym coraz większe.   
Było niezwykle jasne, a mimo to nie raniło jego oczu. Mógł patrzeć swobodnie, ale i tak nie był w stanie stwierdzić, co to i jaki ma kształt.   
Światło było coraz bliżej. Było piękne. Po tylu latach w ciemności w końcu zobaczył coś innego. Poczuł jego ciepło na skórze, gdy było już bardzo blisko. Nie obchodziło go już, czy Światło go zabije. Czuł, że to byłaby przyjemna śmierć.   
Krzyki demonów ucichły, zamiast tego usłyszał szepty, które wydobywały się ze świetlistej istoty. Spoglądał na nią zauroczony, w końcu mógł dojrzeć jakiś kształt. Widział skrzydła. Ogromne skrzydła rozpościerające się za istotą. Nigdy nie widział czegoś piękniejszego.   
Światło wciąż szeptało, gdy wyciągnęło w jego kierunku rękę. Pozwolił mu. Była zadziwiająco ludzka, a gdy zetknęła się z jego ramieniem, poczuł jak energia istoty przechodzi na niego. Jęknął.  
Pustka, którą odczuwał przez cały ten czas zniknęła. Miał wrażenie, jakby każdy fragment jego ciała został całkowicie wyleczony z bólu i rozpaczy. Czuł spokój. Czuł się bezpieczny.   
Skrzydła istoty uniosły się, a następnie opadły gwałtownie. Wznieśli się w górę, kierowali się ku powierzchni. Wciąż był trzymany, ręka na jego ramieniu zacisnęła się mocno. Poczuł ból, ale niewielki i tylko przez chwilę. To było nic w porównaniu z tym, co czuł przez te lata.   
Istota wznosiła się wyżej i wyżej. Podmuchy wiatru powodowane jej wielkimi skrzydłami, uderzały go w twarz, chociaż wtulał ją w swojego wybawcę. Wkrótce zostawili większość ciemności za sobą. Wokół nich zaroiło się nagle od podobnych istot, które nie przestawały szeptać. Wszystkie one zmierzały ku wyjściu z piekła, ale to ta, która go trzymała, znajdowała się najwyżej.   
Widział nad nimi kolejne światełko. Istota zaczęła lecieć jeszcze szybciej, portal na ziemię był coraz bliżej. Tuż przed tym, jak przez niego przelecieli, skrzydła istoty złożyły się i otoczyły go ze wszystkich stron. Nie widział już żadnego skrawka ciemności, teraz widział już tylko światło, które powoli otuliło go do snu. Zamknął oczy, a gdy je ponownie otworzył, widział nad sobą wieko trumny.


End file.
